


And That Was How We Never Changed

by queennvee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennvee/pseuds/queennvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2020. Ariake Arena. All-Japan Team Volleyball game in the Olympics.<br/>It has been a long time since everyone has seen each other. They all decided to watch the Japan game together.<br/>Will their personalities have changed over the years or are they still a bunch of grown up "kids"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was How We Never Changed

“Come on! We’re already late!”

The entrance of the newly built arena was coming into light. Two figures ran together hand in hand, or rather, one was dragging the other.

“Excuse me! Coming through!” the shorter of the two shouted as he politely shoved people to make way for the both of them.

When in the building, they stopped with hands on their knees trying to catch their breaths since it has been quite a while since the both of them have done some proper exercise. “Tsukki, call Sugawara-san,” the freckled one said as he huffed and gasped for air.

The tall and blonde one nodded as he reached into his pockets trying to get his phone out. He stood up straight and fondled with the screen of his phone – trying to find ‘Sugawara-san’ in his contacts. When he finally saw and clicked his name to call, he looked at the other and pointed to his mouth. _I’m parched._

“But Tsukki, we’re already super la-,” the shorter one tried to answer as if reading the blonde’s thoughts but was interrupted by an intent gaze. “Okay,” he said dejectedly as he walked towards the confectionery to buy drinks.

“Yamaguchi…” the tall one called as he placed his phone on his ear.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi turned to look at him.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi, feeling less dejected, scrambled his way through the hundreds of tourists in the area.

“Tsukishima!” the voice over the phone half-shouted.

“Sugawara-san, we’re already here in Ariake Arena,” Tsukishima said over the phone.

“Whereabouts are yo-,” the voice was interrupted by a loud cheer coming from inside the arena.

“Huh? I can’t hear you! Hello?” Tsukishima tried to talk to the other but the phone call disconnected.

“Tsukki! Did you talk to them?” Yamaguchi asked as he walked back with a large cup of soda with two straws and a large popcorn.

“I don’t think we’re watching a movie.”

“I’ve got our tickets in my pocket. Can you reach for it and let’s just find our own seats?” Ignoring Tsukishima’s remark, Yamaguchi instructed Tsukishima as he subtly protruded his behind to show his back pocket. Tsukishima grabbed the tickets and led the way to their aisle entrance.

 

“Tsukki, I think we’re just roaming around in a circle,” Yamaguchi said as he wrinkled his nose while stopping in the middle of the hallway. They had been walking around for a while. Tsukishima refused to ask other people as they were mostly tourists. It’s not that he didn’t know English but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Yamaguchi just in case he said something wrong.

“I’m pretty sure we haven’t gone around 360 degrees yet,” Tsukishima smugly said.

“Oi~!” A distant voice was calling out to them. “Tsukki~!”

Tsukishima’s eyes twitched. There are only three people who call him Tsukki. Yamaguchi Tadashi, the person he is with right now; Bokuto Koutarou, one of his mentors from another school during a training camp and was one of the top five spikers in Japan; sand…

“Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi happily called out. “Oh, there’s also Kenma-san! And…?” He turned to the other two figures with the couple.

“Oh this is Aoyagi and Teshima. Kenma’s friends.” Kuroo announced as he pointed towards the two.

“Oh, do you guys play volleyball too? Which school were you from?” Yamaguchi curiously asked as his face got closer to the one strikingly close to Kenma’s stature and looks. The dark-haired one protectively placed his hand on the blonde and quiet one’s shoulder as he moved away from Yamaguchi.

“Aoyagi’s a bit shy towards strangers. They don’t play volleyball. Umm, they’re road racers.” Kuroo explained as he awkwardly chuckled. “They came with us to watch since you know, it is the Olympics and the All-Japan team is currently playing right now.”

“Oh! We’re missing the game!” Yamaguchi announced as he mildly panicked.

They awkwardly said their hellos and tried to make their way to their seats which happened to be close together. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance of the new company. _Why, out of all people I could meet, is it him? I really don’t know the new people so I don’t really care and I mean, Kenma is alright since he really doesn’t say anything but Kuroo..._

“WOOOOOO!” Tsukishima’s thoughts were interrupted when the crowd cheered as the Japan team scored a point. He figured they were close to their seats since he could hear several voices, some more annoying than others, talking really loudly and excitedly.

“Did you see?! Did you see that spike?!” Hinata Shouyou argued with the Kageyama Tobio. “I told you, spikes are more awesome than sets!”

“But that was all the setter’s doing! All the spiker did was hit the ball!” The taller argued.

“Eeeyyyy, Kageyama-kyuuun… Hinata’s right, you know?” Tanaka Ryuunosuke mockingly said towards Kageyama.

“Ryuu, I disagree! The core of it all was the first receive by that amazing libero! Heh, no surprise because WE are superior to you all!” Nishinoya Yuu proudly said with an accompaniment of an evil laugh. “Isn’t that right, Asahi-san?”

“Eh…” Azumane Asahi was confused as to what was going on.

“By da way, Noya-shan, where’sh Kiyoko-shan?” Tanaka asked while eating popcorn and trying to steal more from Ennoshita Chikara’s bucket.

“She has box seats with Yachi-san, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai. Heard she won it.” Ennoshita indifferently answered Tanaka while swatting his reaching hand.

“Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! You guys are here!” Sawamura Daichi, their former captain, welcomed them as he forced the others to make way so they can get to their seats.

The others welcomed the old friends and former foes but they also got acquainted with the new company. Hinata turned his attention towards Kenma and started blabbing about the missed details from the Olympic game. Hinata also tried to joke around with Aoyagi and Teshima but they really didn’t seem to get the kid-like humor he had. Kuroo tried to get them into it but to no avail. Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya started fighting over the food with Asahi trying to break them up. Sugawara just stood there smiling at the sight since it’s been a while they all have been together like this.

Daichi was trying to get everyone’s attention but suddenly, a familiar voice called out. “Oh look at who we have here…” The voice said while walking towards the noisy bunch. “Still short as usual, Chibi.”

“It’s the Grand King!”

“Please, please. It’s been a long time since I’ve been called that.” He said while putting the signature killer smile on his face.

“JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! SHOUYOU IS NOT SHORT, YOU SON OF A-,” Nishinoya was irritated but was cut-off by the man with the superiority complex.

“Oh! You were there?! I didn’t even see you. You were just too sho-…” Before he even said the word, a fist weighed his head down. “Ouch! Iwa-chan, what did you do that for?!”

“Shut your trap, Assikawa!” Iwaizumi Hajime, a man he’s been together with for a long time, said, acting like Oikawa Tooru’s disciplinarian.

“Tobio-chan…” Oikawa smugly greeted Kageyama. Even though it had been a while, there was still some of the old tension between them left. “So Tobio-chan, were you blabbing about how great setters are and wha-…”

 

Silence. The noisy group within the arena’s bleachers was quiet.

“He deserved it,” Iwaizumi said as he dusted off his hands after punching Oikawa in the face – knocking him out. “He’s been so annoying since we came in here. His fans were crowding our seats that we had to run and move and I’ve just had enough of his whiny voice.”

“I….i…wa…chan…that…hurt…”

Iwaizumi stepped on Oikawa’s chest before he even got up to recover from the punch received previously. When Iwaizumi took his foot off, Sugawara and Daichi tried to pick Oikawa off the floor and supported him as he stood up. Both Aoyagi and Teshima looked terrified at the scene they just saw.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal.” Asahi, accompanied by Ennoshita and Kuroo, smiled while scratching the back of his head.

Everything went back to normal as they sat back down to resume watching the game. Hinata and Kageyama still bickered with Oikawa sometimes interrupting them, causing Iwaizumi to give a few light punches. Daichi and Sugawara both took turns looking after the “kids” and focusing on the game. Kenma, though wishing he could play his newly bought game, was focused and amazed as he watched the game. Aoyagi and Teshima deviated from the group and walked around the arena as volleyball didn’t really interest them as much as biking did. Kuroo stayed beside Kenma while talking with the others with how the play could’ve been better when the other team scored a point. Tsukishima was quiet, as per usual, but he was stealing glances at Yamaguchi, who was smiling as he looked at everyone.

 

The game ended with Team Japan’s win and everyone was cheering. The group took their time before saying their goodbyes to each other. Oikawa was going to invite everyone for dinner but Iwaizumi dragged him away from the group and said goodbye. Oikawa tried to resist and a “Stop your wiggling, Assikawa,” was heard and everyone laughed. When Oikawa finally stopped struggling, they were seen walking together, looking chummy.

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Ennoshita and Nishinoya excitedly talked about a new sushi place that they wanted to go eat at. Hinata was inviting Kenma to come, but Kenma was only thinking about getting home and playing his newly bought game. Kuroo waited patiently for him in the distance with Aoyagi and Teshima by his side. When they started their journey towards the acclaimed restaurant, Asahi just silently followed the small group while he waved to the remaining people.

“That was fun! It’s good to be back together once in a while, huh?” Sugawara smiled as he shifted from his sight from the group towards Daichi.

“Yeah. Anyways, Tsukishima… Yamaguchi… we have uh- other stuff to do so uh…” Daichi was being awkward with his words.

“Daichi’s mom invited me for dinner to discuss some stuff so we’ll see you later!” Sugawara said with a smile.

The rest of the group finally said their goodbyes and headed to where they needed to be. The crowd was thinning out. Some were rushing towards the stadium and some towards the courts to see other events. When only a few people were left, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still standing there.

“You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pointed out.

“Well, you know, it has been a while since we’ve all seen each other and it just made me happy.”

“At least put it to words. Sometimes I feel like something is wrong even if there isn’t.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with a concerned face.

“Alright… I will next time.” Yamaguchi said as he smiled as he glanced over to Tsukishima.

The sun was setting. The orange-tanned sky elegantly glimmered their sights. There were not too many clouds and not too little. They floated calmly and beautifully in the sky. Tsukishima’s pale blonde hair now looked like a tinge of orange and brown and Yamaguchi especially thought of it as “cool-looking”. They walked towards the nearby riverside to admire the view. Yamaguchi suddenly halted and Tsukishima was slightly taken aback.

“I will miss them,” he said as he looked at the setting sun with a solemn look on his face.

“It’s not like we’re not gonna see them again,” Tsukishima tried to comfort him.

“It’s just… sometimes don’t you feel a bit lonely? I mean, after all these years we’ve been together in the club?” He asked Tsukishima seriously.

“I do… wait, why do you even feel lonely when we’re always together?” Tsukishima asked as he slightly raised his eyebrow. No response came from Yamaguchi. “Why do you feel lonely when you have me?” Realizing how cheesy it sounded, Tsukishima tried to hide his blood-rushed face from Yamaguchi by turning to look the other way.

“Tsukki…”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks were red. It was hard to tell since the orange sky reflected a hint of red on their faces but to Tsukishima, it was apparent. He could see Yamaguchi’s red cheeks underneath those beautiful, constellation-like freckles. Tsukishima was about to caress Yamaguchi’s face to trace his freckles but instead, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand. Still shy and still not over the previous events, they both turned their faces away from each other, yet not letting go of each other’s hand. As the day peacefully ended for the both of them, they walked hand in hand, chasing the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a birthday gift for a friend. I am not at all a great writer but I thought I'd share LOL


End file.
